


When It's Over

by CeruleanTea



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, Blood, Cause it's gonna be a pain to write all of that, Character Death, F/M, Getting Together, Gore, Guns, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Josh still does his horrible plans, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Schizophrenia, Twins still die, Unrequited Love, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTea/pseuds/CeruleanTea
Summary: What if the Washington's girls were triplets?What if you were too drunk out of your mind to know what was happening?Does Josh blame you for not saving the other two? Are you going to be included in his schemes?How much can you take until you snap?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is gonna be coming out soon, like, really soon.
> 
> Since there isn't gonna be any Wendio's, things are obviously gonna be different.

Beth pursed her lips as she tore her gaze off of the window and looked behind her to the couch, three other teens sat there, drunk out of their minds and passed out.

Chris was oddly placed since Mike practically just threw him down on the couch. Josh was managed to be seated normally, leaning his head against his other sister, (Y/N).

She sighed, walking over to the couch glancing over to the bottle on the coffee table. She hummed, reaching over and picking up the bottle. 

_Jeremiah Craig._

Beth chuckled, glancing over to her twin and older brother. "Once again you two, you've outdone us all." She muttered, placing the bottle back down. She didn't even know how you two managed to drink the entire bottle and be okay with it. Alcohol tasted horrible to her, only certain ones passed by her. Even Hannah could drink more than her.

Speaking of which...

Beth's eyes trailed over to a paper on the counter. She walked over to it, picking it up and flipping it correctly.

" _Dear Hannah, you look so damn hot in that shirt,_ " Beth couldn't help but cringe and roll her eyes. " _I bet you'd look even hotter out of it._ " She sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. " _Come to the guest room at 2am, Mike.."_ she frowned. "Winky-face, xxx.." she put the paper down, giving a dry chuckle. "What did our naïve sister get herself into now?"

Something moved outside of the window causing her to snap her eyes over to it. Is that Hannah...? What happened? But if it isn't..

Beth's eyes flicked over to her two other siblings. She could try waking them up, but they're so out of it.. would they even understand her?

Her eyes moved over to the door. She could find everyone else.. see if they know what's going on.. they could confirm if it's Hannah...

_**Wake up Josh and (Y/N)? Or look for everyone else..?** _

Beth clicked her tongue, she ran over to the door and slammed it open.

"Guys! There's someone outside-" her gaze moved around the living room, seeing it empty confused her, but she saw, what seemed like either Matt or Ashley, run towards the entrance. She furrowed her eyebrows, jogging over to her pink jacket and picked it up, following them. "Guys?"

"It was just a prank Han!" Emily yelled out into the cold winter breeze.

Beth bursted through the group of friends looking into the forest. She felt her anxiety ease slightly knowing that it was Hannah. But it grew worse seeing as how Hannah ran out into a fucking blizzard. "What's going on?" She turned around to glance to everyone. "Where's my sister going?"

The word "sister" seemed to set something off for Mike as he looked around. "Where's (Y/N)?" He muttered. Jessica glanced over go him, her eyes narrowed. "She's asleep." Matt spoke up. 

"Where. Is Hanna. Going?" Beth repeated louder.

Jessica scoffed, waving her hand off. "It's fine, she just can't take a joke." 

Beth glared at the blonde as she turned around and walked back into the lodge. "You JERKS!"

The rest watched as Beth turned around and began calling out to Hannah as she ran into the forest. 

Mike glanced down for a second. "Should.. we go after them?" He asked, he could hear you yelling at him already.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Mike."

* * *

 

"(Y/N)?"

You snapped out of your trance and looked up seeing Josh staring down at you with a concerned look. You knew Hannah and Beth's "disappearance" was taking a hard tole on him. Of course it fucking would. But he changed. His eyes clouded over and he was always muttering to himself. Not to mention he pulled back from you, leaving you all alone. It often reminded you on how Hannah and Beth left you.

Your own twins. 

Since Josh was a year older than you three and would normally hang out with Chris, you three were inseparable. Three peas in a pod, your parents said. Josh obviously was really close to you three. But you, Hannah and Beth had a strong bond. Something that couldn't be broken. Like your souls are attached to each other's. It makes sense after all. You three shared a womb. 

Now being at this God forsaken lodge made your heart twist so badly. It ached and you wanted nothing more than to see this hell hole blow up into flames. The old memories cannot cover the missing, irreparable gaping hole in your chest.

It made you think back to how you failed as a sister.. you couldn't help but think that their death was your fault. Your parents thought so anyway.


	2. Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be coming out with an actual chapter soon lol.

_**(Y/N)** _

**_Hannah, Beth and Josh's sister,_ **

_**Humorous,** _

_**Secretive,** _

**_Skeptical._ **

Josh was planning a large get together, but when getting some things set, he called it an "orgy party" with how much sexual tension there was going to be. 

You hated being back up to the lodge. It only gave back memories on how you couldn't even save your own twins. Of course you didn't tell Josh this. You don't know how he could react about it.

But you know it wouldn't be pretty. His eyes would gloss over, his lip would quiver slightly, his eyebrows would furrow and he would pull you onto him, stammer, stutter and cry on why you felt that way. That's what he did when you told him about your depression. And when Hannah and Beth....

You sighed, tugging your jacket tighter around you as Josh tossed a rock up and down, catching it with ease. "How much longer do we have to wait in the cold?" You grumble out, catching Josh's attention. He chuckled, catching the rock one final time and throwing it into the forest. "At least until Chris shows up. If you want you can go to the cable car and see who's here so far." He suggested, pulling his phone out to glance at the time. "It's 9:30, so some people should almost be up here."

You glanced around the forest, the familiar trees and snow filled your mind with painful memories, you could even hear Beth laughing at you for falling face first into the snow while Hannah was stammering and telling her to stop being so mean.

Hannah had a big golden heart.. it was too large for her own good..

Glanced behind you, you stared at the forbidden window in the kitchen the Beth always looked out of. Especially that night...

* * *

 

_Your eyes felt heavy and your head was pounding. You heard yelling, but you weren't too sure if it was in the living room, or the own room you're in. You groaned, opening your eyes, meeting with blurriness. You could feel your head pulsing as the yelling got louder and more clear._

_You pushed yourself up, gripping your head and grumbled out a curse. You looked around the kitchen and saw everyone there, they looked distraught and broken, especially Josh, he was the one yelling, but why?_

_"You're too loud!" You grumbled out, slowly getting up from the couch. Everyone's heads snapped over to you once your voice filled the room. You looked over and raised an eyebrow as you walked over to Josh. "Yes, she lives, and she has a pounding headache and you're yelling isn't helping." You grumbled, turning your head to Josh who had such an... Emotional look._

_The mixed emotional face filled your gut with dread and an uncertain feeling. It was grieve, anger, pain, fear. Why fear? Actually.. why did everyone look so... Afraid? Your eyes slowly looked around the group, their eyes showed their own emotion, mainly regret, sympathy.. a look someone would share when someone in the family...._

_"Why... Why are.. Why are you yelling...?" Your eyes moved to meet Josh's. He tore his gaze seat from you, the pained expression on his face grew. Your eyes glanced around the group not seeing two faces. You knew something was wrong. "Where's... Where's my sister's...?" Josh flinched._

_"(Y/N)-" You looked over to Sam who had a paper crunched up on her hands and glanced over to Mike. Your eyes flickered down to the paper. "(Y/N) don't-" you ripped the paper out of her hand, walking slightly behind Josh just in case._

_""Dear Hannah, you look so damn ho-"." Your eyebrows furrowed as you stopped yourself. Your eyes burned and it felt like tears were going to spill at any second. ".. "hot in that shirt.."." Some of the group cringed hearing the stupid note they threw together. "I-.. I bet you'll be ho-.. hotter out of it... Co- come to the guest room at two am".." Your eyes moved up falling onto the class president. "Mike."_

_Your eyes fell onto the floor._

_This is just some cruel joke.. they.. they decided to have Hannah and Beth scare the shit out of you.. they'll come through that door in a second and begin laughing at how terrified you looked.._

_The room was filled with silence for the next few minutes. No Hannah and Beth. No laughing, no Josh shoving your shoulder laughing and saying he was just "joshing" you._

_"What the fuck did you do...?" You looked up to Mike who flinched and tore his gaze off of you._

_"These IDIOTS played a fucking prank on Hannah!" Josh finally spoke up, glaring toward Mike. " We ALL know of Hannah's crush on you, why the fuck did you have to do that?! She's SENSITIVE!"_

_"It was just a prank.." Jess muttered, crossing her arms and moving her eyes to the floor. "A prank that let Hannah run out into a fucking blizzard! And Beth followed! Why didn't you go after her?!"_

_"They WHAT?!"_

_Chris stepped in between you, Josh and Mike, rubbing his temples. "Okay,- okay- okay, let's just- let's just calm down for a second-" You glared over to him, immediately shutting him up. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You want ME, to CALM DOWN, when this FUCKING ASSHOLE," Mike flinched when you pointed over to him. "CHASED MY TWINS OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE?!"_

_Chris furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but you looked over to Mike made him stop. "You can't just go one fucking day without acting like a dick!"_

_"And NONE of you chased after them?!"_

_"We tried-" your glare shut Mike up._

_""Tried"? "TRIED"?! WHAT'S TRYING? YOU WALKING OUT THERE FOR TWO MINUTES AND LEAVING?!"_

_"(Y/N).." Chris began put you raised a hand to stop him from talking. "Don't.." you spat, then pushed last the group, leaving the kitchen, letting Josh chase after you, along with most of the group._

_"(Y/N)? (Y-Y/N)? What are you doing?" Josh muttered out as you picked up your jacket. "If no one can't fucking be useful, then I'll look for them." Mike frowned. "Don't, you'll freeze-"_

_"And they won't?!"_

_"They'll... They'll be fine!" Mike mumbled, trying to reassure you, but it seemed more like a mumbled to reassure himself. "We.. can look for them in the morning.."_

_"And what if they're already dead, Mike?" The boys eyebrows furrowed seeing as a few tears escaped from your eyes. Your anger and frustration drained out, you're tired, stressed, panicked, and extremely fucking hungover. Mike went to walk over to you, but Josh already pulled you into his arms and tightly held onto you._

_And that was your breaking point. All of your stress and frustration came out in strained and broken sobs._

_"This is just some cruel.. sick.. joke..." Josh wished it was. He wished it was just another joke his"friends" pulled. The last thing he wants is you crying yourself to sleep for weeks on end because your soul was ripped into pieces._

_"We're..." Josh glared over to Mike who spoke up. His gaze faltered slightly._

_"Matt, Sam and I are going to go out looking... We'll bring them back."_

_You pushed yourself away from Josh for a second and stared at Mike, cold and hard._

_"If you don't come back with my sisters.. you're dead to me.. I'll NEVER forgive you."_


End file.
